


Taking Away the Scales

by GayIdiot (BipolarIdiot)



Series: Lady Magic's Shadows [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A poor attempt at humor, AU, But like they dont hate eachother, Dumbledore Bashing, Grey Blaise, Grey Fred & George, Grey Harry, Grey Luna, Grey Neville, Grey OMC, Incest, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Ravenclaw Hermione, Slytherin Fred and George, Slytherin Harry, Very much still evel Voldemort, Weasley Bashing, Wrong Boy Who Lived, grey hermione, like hella au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarIdiot/pseuds/GayIdiot
Summary: For too long Lady Magic has had to sit back and watch as her magic has been soiled by bigotry and the greed of man, but no more. Now she has her champions, and now they can put balance back in place.





	1. The Prophecy Put in Place

United as the seasons change and the crops are near its harvest

Eight will join together

To balance the scales that have been so far tipped

Shadows of Lady Magic

They and their five guides

Will restore what has been so far broken

Light and Dark

Which have riddled themselves with bigotry

Will be exposed for what they are by the shades of Grey

Those who have plotted and manipulated

Will be struck down in the name of their Lady

The one that holds the rune of champions and speaks the serpent’s tongue

The one that has been marked as their equal cursed with fame

The one whom carries the magic of mother earth and shares a false prophecy with two more

The one who has been blessed with the sight by their Lady and the Fates

The one that has been given the gift to see their Lady’s workings

The two who share one soul snakes shunned by a family of weasels

The one who has been touched by daemon and holds one’s blood

Through these sacred eight with the help of others

Lady Magic’s wrath will reign down

Reaping what those who have wronged her and have sewn


	2. Prophecy Set in Motion

This story doesn’t start on 4 Privet drive, on an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Our story doesn’t start behind a white picket fence with a poor babe left on the door step with a lightning scar on his forehead. Our story definitely doesn’t involve a pinch faced woman with a hatred for anything abnormal and her husband with just as much of a disdain for anything that doesn’t fit in a nice square box.

Instead our story begins in the not so normal village of Godric’s Hollow, in a place filled with magic and just a touch of something extra. On Samhain no less. So here our story begins, with the seemingly loving parents James and Lily Potter as they leave their twin sons with the just as seemingly loyal Peter Pettigrew.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

James and Lily smiled, happy to finally get a night to themselves. Thankfully Peter had offered to watch their brats called sons for them, ‘ _I mean honestly how could one year olds be so whiny?_ ’ they two parents though similarly.

To be frank, James and Lily never wanted kids to begin with, which of course resulted in them being ‘blessed’ with two sons, and even though they wanted to get rid of them the couple was forced to accept that it just wouldn’t look right to everyone else and although they loathe to admit it they still needed an heir anyway.

Finally here they were getting a night to themselves in what felt like forever since Dumbledore made them go into hiding because of that ridiculous prophecy, honestly the two toddlers just kept becoming more and more trouble than they were worth.

“Really Peter it’s so sweet of you to watch them for us.” Lily said, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face. She definitely wasn’t going to let this pass them up.

Peter shook his head, “Really it’s no problem, and you two go enjoy yourselves.”

James clapped him on the shoulder, “Okay we’ll be back by eleven, thanks wormtail, really. We owe you big time for this.” With that they were gone, leaving behind a sinisterly smiling Peter in their home, completely unaware of everything that would transpire that night.

 Peter walked away from the front after making sure that were gone and made his way to the nursery, sneering down at the two toddlers. “Looks like tonight’s gonna be your last night.” He said menacingly.

 The toddlers simply stared at him straight on, making the traitorous man feel as though their emerald green eyes were boring into his soul. Some would say their eyes held too much understanding for toddlers and they’d be correct.

Peter became slightly unnerved by the children’s piercing stare before shaking it off. He lifted the sleeve of his shirt, exposing the dark mark on his forearm and pressed the tip of his wand to it, letting the dark lord know it was his time.

Soon after doing this there was a loud crack as Voldemort apparated into the room. Voldemort glared down at the crib, his crimson eyes filled with determination.

Peter immediately got down on one knee, bowing his head, “H-here you are my lord, the Potter twins just like I promised.”

He made his way over to the bed that held his two targets, “Which one should I kill first?” he said, staring at the set of twins that lay within the crib.

The animagus glanced at said crib from where he was positioned, “The one on your right is the oldest my lord.”

“Hmm,” he pointed his wand lazily at what he presumed was the oldest twin, “Well prepare to die, but do not worry your brother will be joining you soon.” The toddler simply stared at him unflinchingly. Enraged by such indifference the Dark Lord shot the killing curse at the child. “Avada kadavra!”

The green light surrounded the two children for what seemed like eternity before it shot back at the dark lord causing a large explosion and incinerating the man on impact.

Peter stood there shell shocked, his lord was dead and now he had to run. Without a second thought he ran out of the house, quickly turning into a rat and scurrying away. At a later note the cowardly man would see that his mark hadn’t completely faded away.

 The twins laid there in their crib for another two hours, rubble and debris surrounding them. The two huddled closer together, each toddler with a scar. Harry the runic sign of champion etched right between his brows and Matt an x across his left cheek.

When James and Lily got home they were livid.

“What the fuck happened?” James screamed at Dumbledore gesturing wildly at the blown away bits of the nursery.

Dumbledore turned his calculating gaze to the crib, noticing the scar that both Harry and Matt had, ‘ _The prophecy has been fulfilled_ ’ he thought, ‘ _oh no this will certainly not do._ ’

“It seems,” he said carefully, making sure to word this to his advantage, “That Matthew has vanquished the Dark Lord and has put the prophecy into motion. He’ll be held as a hero to the wizarding world you know. Your son is going to have a long fame filled road ahead of him.”

Lily gained a predatory smile, “Famous you say.”

Dumbledore nodded his head, “Yes, I’d say you could gain a lot of political power with young Matthew here.” A twinkle gleamed in his eyes.

“We could work with this,” James said, “What about the other one though?” he jerked his head towards Harry.

“Hmm,” Dumbledore thought aloud, he knew just how little the two cared about the children, “I suppose you could just ignore him. I’m sure the house elves will deal with the both of them when you don’t feel like it.”

“While we’re at it we could say Sirius was the secret keeper,” Lily piped in, “He’s been getting way too observant of the twins and this would get him and Remus out the way.”

James smiled and pulled Lily to his side and kissed her on the cheek, “This is why I love you my Lily flower.” He looked to Dumbledore, “You can go to the Daily Prophet with the story now, I’m sure you’ll know just how to spin it.”

With that Dumbledore left, officiating what would be one of the largest turn points in the twins’ lives.

Three days after the news broke out Sirius Black was apprehended from his shared apartment with Remus Lupin and thrown into Azkaban without a trial. In there he’d spend the next eleven years cursing the air Lily and James Potter breathed while he yearned for both his mate and his pups.

Four days after the news broke out Remus arrived to a barren apartment and a menacing Albus Dumbledore threatening him at wand point to leave Britain, with no mate to protect and no cubs to care for he was forced to comply. He went to the only other people he knew he could trust and rejoined the Greyback pack, the next eleven years would be spent cursing the air James and Lily Potter breathed while he desperately yearned for his mate and cubs.

Five days after the news broke the Potter twins’ fates would be sealed.

Never again would Matt be a Potter, but instead a puppet on a set of strings. Meant to do exactly as he’s told and be absolutely perfect, for puppets never made mistakes, they simply obeyed without hesitation. To the wizarding world he’d be the boy-who-lived and to his parents he’d be a useful tool, and nothing else, but for his brother he’d be the world.

Never again would Harry be a Potter, but instead a thing for other’s uses. Meant to ply to others whims and be silent, unheard of and unseen unless called for. He’d just be a spare. To the wizarding world he’d be practically non-existent, a blurry image in the background and to his parents he’d just be a waste of space, but for his brother he’d be the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's what's technically the first chapter I guess, I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave a kudos and a review, I really want to know what you guys think!


	3. The Rune of Champions and the One Cursed with Fame

The next several years would be hard ones for Matt and Harry. Something it seemed James and Lily wanted to make sure of.

When the twins were five Matt was introduced to the wizarding world and he was absolutely terrified by it to say the least. It was his birthday when Lily yelled at him to get dressed and hurry downstairs. Already knowing the consequences of hesitating he hurriedly got dressed and headed down.

He was immediately met with a large crowd of witches and wizards and became terrified. He’d only ever been around the house elves, his brother, and sometimes his “parents”, so of course the boy was bound to have anxiety about being around so many people at once. Then suddenly they all began crowding around him, shoving their hands in his faces, saying their names and asking questions he didn’t have the answer to. So he did most logical thing a five year old would do in that situation, he cried.

Of course James and Lily didn’t take kindly to this and were sure to make a point of it after Matt’s little “party”.

Once all of the guests were gone Lily turned a hardened gaze to her son, “So you decided to be a spoiled brat and embarrass us.” She said coolly, making her way over to him. Once she was in front of the boy. Once she was in front of him she fiercely smacked the child, leaving scratch marks on his cheek. “How dare you!” she practically screeched, “Go to your room, and I better not see or hear you for the next week or so help me you will get worse than a _slap_.”

And with that Matt was off, quickly hurrying to his brother’s room.

Things of course only got worse from there, Matt never really got used to crowds but he learned how to hold back his terrified tears until he was alone with his brother and tried his hardest to speak without stuttering. After a while the abuse just happened for minor things.

Like if James got irritated with his stuttering or if Lily though that he didn’t look proper. Sometimes it was just if they got drunk and decided that he was breathing the wrong way.

That same fall, three months after Matt’s debut to the wizarding world Harry was introduced to the wonders of their drunk father.

Harry had made the mistake of being around a drunk James the first time around.

“Harry,” the man said with a slurred voice, he was sat in a chair in front of the fireplace, a tumbler of firewhiskey held in his right hand. “Come here for a second.”

Harry immediately complied, knowing the consequences of hesitating. He stood in front of James, “Yes father.”

James patted his leg, “Come sit in my lap for a bit.”

The boy became nervous, his father had never asked him to do something like that but he complied all the same, sitting in the man’s lap.

James looped an arm around the boy’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest, he leaned into the crook of Harry’s neck, “Aren’t you a good boy?” he said, his breath heavy with the stench of firewhiskey.

He continued to panic silently, not knowing what was going on. James smiled and pressed a soft kiss against his son’s neck before unhooking his arm from around the child’s waist and tugging at his trousers.

Harry didn’t talk for a long while afterwards, only speaking in short quiet words to one of the house elves every now and then before holing himself away in the library, he wouldn’t even let his brother hug him.

Eventually though he finally broke down, crawling into Matt’s bed one night and telling him everything. That night both boys silently agreed that James Potter had to die.

And so life carried on for the two boys, carrying more burdens than they could bear and holding on in the stormy mess called their life.

One day while their parents were away when they were seven Harry and Matt learned that Harry could speak to snakes. Harry gladly taught Matt how to speak to them as well and together they made many serpentine friends together in the lonely garden, the snakes gladly conversing with the two, happy to meet speakers. The snakes told them many things and secrets, the older ones telling them about the betrayal that their parents and Albus Dumbledore made and how there were two out there who loved them with all their heart. The snakes told them all sorts of secrets and advice that they always listened to.

Things would always be bad for them but there was some good amongst it as well. Small things but things all the same, like when Daisy the main house elf that helped raise them with the others blood adopted them. It was one of the happiest days of their life.

They both remember they day vividly, the elf fidgeting nervously in front of them as she asked, the sheer hoy in her eyes when they gladly accepted and the nervous anticipation they felt as they waited an entire week to do the ritual and the feeling of true belonging that enveloped them as they looked into Daisy’s eyes and called her mom. The house elf cried happily and hugged them. It was definitely one of their favourite memories,

The house elves and snakes were their family and they wouldn’t have it any other way. They were the ones that took care of them, gave them advice and taught them all there was to know. They told them the truth of things and always tried to help them when they could. Having the positive reinforcement of the snakes and the elves amongst all the hatred that James and Lily pushed towards them kept them afloat through it all.

Then came their eleventh birthday which was quite the disaster much like any other day for them.

First came that morning in which their Hogwarts letters were delivered making both boys happy that even just for a while they’d be able to escape from their parents. Of course though things went downhill from there.

First Lily barged into Matt’s room, shoving clothes at him and quickly informing him that he was having a birthday party at six and he’d better be ready. Causing the boy to panic once she left the room. He felt nervous about having to interact with all of those slimy people, Minister Fudge always being to be friends and eyeing him hungrily. Albus Dumbledore always conversing with James and Lily while looking over in his direction with a calculating gaze and just all of the power hungry people and Boy-Who-Lived fanatics flocking around him, watching his every move.

“Mom,” the boy called out weakly, making the elf appear.

“What’s wrong dear?” she asked worriedly. The elves having taught the two how to read and write lead to all of them picking up proper grammar and speech patterns.

Matt fidgeted, rubbing at the scar on his wrist, “L-Lily and James are thr-throwing a party for me and I’m scared, W-What if I m-m-mess up really b-bad? J-James just punished m-me y-yesterday and I-I know it’ll be es-especially bad since th-this is a r-really big event.”

Daisy hugged her son, “Oh it’ll be okay Matty and even if it isn’t you know we’ll all be here to help you when you come back. Never forget we’re always here for you.”

He gladly hugged her back, “I-I know I j-just can’t help but feel n-nervous.”

The elf released him from the hug, “I know and that’s completely okay, now I have to go. I’ll see you when it’s over.” She then kissed him on the forehead and left with a quiet ‘pop’.

Matt let out a heavy sigh and held his head in his hands.

Harry wasn’t in much of a better position. The boy sat at the desk in the library, peacefully reading a book on blood magic. He’d been curious about the subject for a while now and he was lucky enough that their parents never really bothered much with looking through the library meaning he didn’t have to worry about them purging it of the darker spell books. “ _Maybe today won’t be so bad,_ ” he thought. Then James Potter made his way into the room, “ _Never mind._ ”

James smiled down at the boy, “I came to give you your birthday present,” he said closing the door.

Harry clenched his jaw, “ _Happy birthday to me_.” He thought bitterly.

Matt’s birthday ball as some would call it went relatively okay, he was a ball of nerves the entire time, practically on autopilot as he greeted all of the people. His skin practically crawling as he shook hands with the likes of Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore. Others he was forced to greet were forgettable faces from other countless events while some were new, even more pawns for James, Lily, and Dumbledore’s game he supposed. Everything went smoothly until he lost concentration and stuttered a couple times.

Of course James and Lily heard it which meant he was sure to get punished later which he did, it wasn’t so bad he guessed. He laughed bitterly to himself at the thought as he limped upstairs, “ _Imagine thinking getting cruciatus for a small bout of stuttering as not too bad of a punishment,_ ” he thought. He shrugged, “ _Well it’s not like I’ve had the        most conventional of childhoods anyways._ ”

That night in the confines of their room, their safe haven, they celebrated their birthday. The house elves and snakes all gathered around them as they blew out the candles on their cake, their _family_. While yes it was nowhere near normal and was certainly a patchwork one it was still theirs all the same and they wouldn’t have it any other way. The two boys then gave their mother a hug as one of the other elves began to pass the cake around to everyone, another being sure to conjure up some rats for the snakes as they began to tell Harry and Matt about the latest bit of gossip.

What can they say, they have a pretty fucked up life but sometimes it wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a review and tell me what you think!


	4. The One Blessed with Sight of Her Workings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look into the life of another one of the Lady's chosen

Far off in another part of England there was a girl who sat all by herself at the library, though no one else seemed to understand that she was a girl. Ever since she was little people always said she was a boy but she knew that wasn’t true, and she also knew that she was special.

Ever since she was little she could see things no one else could and they were beautiful things indeed. They were wonderful hues and colors that seemed to be there but not and were always in different shades. They seemed like home.

The colors always helped her, like when her parents were upset at her and were trying to get into her room, sometimes the colors would seem to swirl together in pinks and blues and keep the door from opening and letting her parents in.

The colors always comforted her, like when she told her parents that she wanted to be called Hermione and not Jordan and how she wanted to wear dresses like all the other girls in her class. Her parents just looked at her disgusted. She felt so hurt and alone, but the colors helped her.

She still remembers when the colors made her hair grow really long and made them into beautiful twists.

Sometimes when the colors couldn’t keep her parents away and they hurt her the colors would heal her wounds. And when she was almost falling asleep she could hear the colors sing, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard and it always amazed her. Its voice was always filled with so much love and care, it always filled Hermione with so much warmth hearing the colors sing. She figured it was what having a parent sing you to sleep was like.

Even though people didn’t seem to like her very much Hermione wasn’t too bothered, as long as she had the colors. Then one day she received a letter.

The letter was certainly an odd thing, made of yellow parchment of all things and appearing as though it was written with a calligraphy pen. As odd as it was the colors seemed excited at the prospect of the letter, swirling around it, and if the girl looked close enough she could see a pink glow that seemed to surround the letter, much like the colors that always hung around her, so Hermione opened it, not knowing that doing so would open her up to a whole new world and an escape from her current one.

“Hogwarts?” she said aloud, “We are happy to tell you that you will be attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, please send a reply soon.”

She look at the colors which seemed to have taken a more human shape than usual, “I’m a witch?” she asked.

The colors turned a bright green indicating a yes.

She beamed, “That’s wonderful, maybe that means I can leave here.”

The colors flashed green again.

Then the black girl remembered something, “But wait how do I send my acceptance?”

The colors then lost their human shape and swirled around her before leading her outside to an owl resting on the branch of a tree, “I send and owl?” she asked

They flashed green again.

Hermione nodded her headed and ran inside grabbing a piece of paper and pen, being sure to write out her acceptance and folding it up. She then walked back outside and held her right arm up, figuring that the owl would fly down and rest on her arm, and she was correct.

Once the owl settled on her arm she gave it a nice head rub before attaching the note to its leg and telling it thank you before sending it off. She then realized something, what was she supposed to tell her parents?

Well maybe she didn’t have to tell them anything, if she’s lucky they’ll be glad she’s gone. Though is seemed that something just weren’t meant to work out the way she wanted them. Her parents found out as soon as they got home, they of course became furious at first, ranting about how their _son_ was even more of a freak than they thought. After a while though, finally after getting a few hits in they looked on what they considered the more positive side of this. That being that they wouldn’t have to see the freak for most of the year. It was definitely a plus for them so they let it go partially.

Even with the bruises littering her body Hermione was glad that in the end it worked slightly.

So she laid there under her covers, her body aching from her parents’ blows and couldn’t help but smile as the colors began to lull her to sleep with that beautiful caring voice of theirs, she figured it wouldn’t be so bad. She’d be gone soon and she had the colors so that’s all that matters.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey guys, I'm sorry for being late with the update. I've been aving my finals this week and was so busy studying last week. I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and a review telling me what you thought. Not gonna lie I did write this chapter in a flurry of a lot of things so don't be afraid to tell me if there are any mistakes. Also sorry for the shortness!


	5. Carries the Magic of Mother Earth

Two days after the dark lord was vanquished the Longbottoms were struck with tragedy. On a windy night in November a one year old Neville Longbottom witnessed the torturing of his own parents. It wouldn’t be until later on in the years until he understood what those memories were, what exactly his parents did to protect him. One thing Neville desperately hung onto growing up was that his parents had loved him at least, otherwise they wouldn’t be in St. Mungo’s.

That didn’t change others from not loving him though. It didn’t change his gran and uncle Alphard telling him how useless he was at every turn. Telling him he was just a magicless squib. It certainly didn’t change the spells they’d throw at him, something they did under the guise of trying to get him to use magic.

He knew he had magic though, of course he did. Otherwise it wouldn’t explain all the things he could do when they weren’t around. They didn’t see the way the plants seemed to dance around him. They didn’t feel the low thrum of magic in the earth like he did. They didn’t hear the whispers of the plants and trees like he did.

He of course kept this close to himself, he thought he’d let them believe what they wanted because he knew deep down it wouldn’t change how they acted towards him either way.

Then one day when he was eight his Uncle Alphard got the wonderful idea of throwing him out of the window. Ultimately ending up in him showing a bout of accidental magic and causing himself to bounce all the way to the entrance gates. In another story this would be a happy celebration in which the small child is treated a bit more like a person, but this isn’t that story.

No instead after that incident it only led to more attempts at trying to get him to show magic. These attempts of course were just thinly veiled excuses to harm the child and more often than not they succeeded.

While it seemed the boy would never find peace he did have his own outlets.

It was in the dead of night when the boy snuck out, quietly making his way to his safe place, to the greenhouse. Neville always loved plants and the plants actually love him as well. So as the rest of the manor slumbered a small lonely boy was finally able to become himself under the gently caress of the moonlight that shone through the glass panes of the garden.

The boy smiled as the plants seemed to dance around him, all of them seeming to grow more as they reached out to him, brushing up against him in what seemed to be odd plant attempts at hugs. He laughed slightly, something that was such a rare occurrence but for the plants that were more sentient than other people thought, was like sunshine.

After the small greetings by the other plants Neville made his way to the center of the greenhouse, a truly special place in the garden. For in the center it was nothing but undisturbed earth, no stone to block and suffocate the earth.

So the small child sat in the small center of earth, feeling the soft vibrations of magic that thrummed through the ground, hearing the small whispers of the earth as he closed his eyes and just _listened_. It was a small ritual of his, to go to that greenhouse ever night. For him it felt like one of the only places where someone actually cared about him. Or something in the plants cases really.

But, in the garden mother earth and mother magic both showed how much they cared for one of their precious children, healing his wounds to the best of their ability without letting his abusers know. Gaia and Lady Magic did their best, and that was all Neville cared about, that something out there cared for him.

So, as he sat there curled up in the garden under the soft caress of the moon, listening as mother earth told him all of her secrets and the Great Lady healed his wounds to the best of her abilities, Neville Longbottom was reminded on what love felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, I'm so sorry for the long wait, my muse abandoned me for a bit. Also sorry for the shortness I'm close to being done with the character archs though and then we can move onto the rest of the plot! Thanks for the wait, love you guys <3


	6. The One Gifted to See Her Workings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another of the Lady's children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Rushes in with papers falling out of my arms- I'M NOT DEAD 
> 
> Okay so like mega sorry for not posting in like six months but I got like hella stuck but I'm not anymore so there's that. Also I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but it was kinda hard to write this. There's will be more notes at the end so enjoy!

Luna Lovegood in the beginning had a rather normal childhood for a magical child, well at least she thought so. She had a mummy and a daddy and they both loved her very much. Her mother was a charms master that worked for the department of mysteries and her father had his own paper called the Quibbler.

She didn’t always have the sight. That came along with her mother’s death. A price to be paid in a way. A loss for a gain. But with the sight came an understanding as well. An understanding of everything and nothing all at once, it wasn’t necessarily the prediction of things but seeing the possibilities of many outcomes. Some things were crystal clear yet others had so many different paths there was no way of having a solid answer.

Things changed so much after her mother passed, her father’s love for her being one of the biggest things to change. Xenophillius Lovegood was a kind man. The key word here being was.

Whenever Luna thought of everything before the accident it was always like a dream to her, something that maybe happened in a different reality, in a different lifetime. She remembers when it all began though. She remember when her father started drinking more and more, the way he would look at her with anger in his eyes.

She remembered the first time he said out loud how he blamed her for her mother’s death. Remembers when he uttered those words saying that he wished she had died instead. She remembers when he became more physical, that’s when everything seemed to take a turn for the worst.

There was still small bouts of hope though, she spent her days when she could thinking of the others she was destined to meet, thinking of the people that Lady Magic had destined for her to meet, people that would finally care for her just as much as she would care for them.

It was things like this that she would hold close to her heart at night, thinking of the people that would love her, thinking of the place where she could finally be happy.

With this happiness in mind it was with immense anticipation that she opened her Hogwarts letter, just a step closer to meeting the others. A step closer to sealing a fate and a future that she knew would hold so much pain, but so much love and happiness as well for all of them. For now though all she could do was sit in anticipation dealing with the shadow of a man that used to be her father and listen to the sprites around her as they told her all of Lady Magic’s secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You made it! Okay so I'm almost done with the character arcs, there are only two left and then we can get back to the regular story. So please bare with me on this, and I'll try to get the other chapters out a lot more sooner, like within a couple weeks. All of you that have put up with my bullshit and still wait on these chapters are amazing and I love every single one of you. Leave reviews complain, dissect my writing! Give me reactions so I can help make my writing better! Love ya <3~


	7. Snakes in a Family of Weasels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gred and Feorge! Or is it Fred and George?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So this chapter is a bit longer than usual I think? It's certainly more dialogue heavy than my other character archs, but I did it with a reasonable amount of time so that's great.

Fred and George have always been the odd ones out, even in a big family such as theirs. Being smack dab in the middle led to the both of them being rather forgettable. Something that took long getting used to. It was hard in the beginning, to have your own mother not be able to tell you apart. They adjusted though, made their own way of being seen.

The twins were pranksters it was a given, for them it seemed like the only way for others to know they were there, that they _existed_. So it made the small yet ever present determination in them, to make sure they’re noticed. They pranked and they schemed and they planned, how else could they ensure that others noticed them.

Everything was fine for the moment, the other Weasley’s in the household were exasperated to say the least but it was a certain delicate balance. That didn’t mean the twins didn’t notice their surroundings. It didn’t mean they didn’t see how their mother seemed to favor Ron and Ginny the most. It didn’t change the hint of disappointment their mother had in her eyes when she heard them say how they would own their own joke shop one day. Her rants on how they should get respectable ministry jobs when they’re older.

Even with that they continued none the less, doing pranks and forcing their parents to acknowledge their existence.

Then everything changed when they went to Hogwarts. They’d imagined they’d be in Gryffindor much like the rest of their family, just another pair of Weasley’s destined to fall in line like all the others, but the hat seemed to have a different idea.

Fred Weasley made his way up to the stool, secretly nervous of putting the hat on. It wasn’t necessarily the doubt of being put into Gryffindor that made him nervous, but what being in Gryffindor would entail for him and his brother, to again be forgotten and ignored. Finally though he sat on the chair and soon the only thing he could see was the cloth of the ancient hat.

“Hmm,” the hat began, “How interesting, a Weasley that won’t be in Gryffindor.”

Fred startled at this, “What?”

The hat chuckled a bit, “Well my boy you have quite the bit of cunning and ambition, not very Gryffindor like traits I must say. I certainly don’t blame you, and my I must say you have quite the thirst to prove yourself as well. Slytherin is where I’m sure you and your brother will flourish, but the question I feel the need to ask is this, do you _want_ to be in Slytherin?”

Fred thought over this heavily, their entire family had always been in Gryffindor, it was just a plain fact, he and George always figured that they’d just be the same, but here he was. Given an opportunity to be something better, something _more_ , and who was he to turn that offer down?

The hat laughed again, “Well I guess that answers that question, better be SLYTHERIN,”

The entire great hall was shocked into silence, a _Weasley_ had just been sorted into Slytherin, something that as far as everyone was concerned completely unheard of, soon the silence was disrupted by the sound of George Weasley clapping for his twin, of course he was. Wherever his brother went he would be there too.

The great hall finally having been knocked out of their stupor began to clap hesitantly as Fred made his way to the house table, nervous of what he’d be met with. Thankfully his fellow housemates were short and curt with their greeting, none of them showing too much malice towards him. He then turned to watch George be sorted.

George made his way up to the stool, a bit more confident than his brother, he knew where he was going. Was able to tell as soon as the hat declared where Fred’s house, he’d follow his twin to the end of the earth and this would be no different.

He sat and let the hat be placed on his head, making everything go black.

“My I must say you’re certainly a lot surer than your brother about this.”

The eleven year old in question simply shrugged, “Wherever he goes I go, plus we’re tired of being in someone else’s shadow, so what better place to make a name for ourselves than slytherin?”

The hat laughed, “Spoken like a true snake. Well then guess it better be SLYTHERIN.”

George made his way to the table next to his brother as soon as the hat was taken off of his head. “So how long till the first howler do you think?”

Fred considered it for a few seconds before answering him, “I’d say by breakfast tomorrow, though the real question is how likely is it that they’ll force us to resort?”

His twin snorted, “Not very likely, they’ll be upset we’re in slytherin but I doubt they’ll really make an effort past being mad at us.”

They of course got howlers as they predicted, for a solid week it was nothing but howlers, finally relenting after their brother Charlie sent their mum a letter asking her to stop. Then on top of that their housemates avoided them like the plague, then again of course they would. Their family was marked as blood traitors and it had only been ten years since the war ended, still very much a lot prejudice there.

Things didn’t get really bad until they returned home for the summer, they figured it would be bad when their mother didn’t send them anything for Christmas but they hadn’t expected what happened when they came home.

Their mother glared at them as soon as they stepped off the train, Percy and Charlie already ahead of them. A sense of foreboding and t=dread began to fill the both of them as their mother lead them all to the apparition point.

Molly began yelling at them once they got to the burrow. “The both of you go up to your room right now! I’m keeping you both locked up their this entire summer to ensure you don’t do anything to contaminate the rest of the family with your ways.” She said. “And best belive that you’ll be getting more than yelled at, just wait till your father gets home.”

Soon after she said this the two rushed up to their room, coming to find out that it had been stripped of everything besides the two cots that were placed in the center of the room. Once they were fully in the room they heard the door close behind them and soon after the sound of a locking charm.

It was hours before Molly came in again, this time bearing a belt in hand. “Lashes should be the best way to teach you about betraying the family.”

After saying this she began to tear into the two, telling them how they were disgraces and unable to be loved as she struck them again and again with the belt, ignoring their cries of pain.

“Now,” she said with a huff, “I think you’ve learned your lesson enough for today.” After this their mother left the room, being sure to lock the door behind her.

Friend and George laid on the ground in paint, tears streaming down their faces as their skin still ached from Molly’s blows. After a few minutes George went to curl up near Fred, wrapping his arms around his sibling.

“One day we’ll make them pay Freddie,” he said as he buried his face in the crook of his twin’s neck, “Me and you are meant for something greater, like the hat said. We’ll flourish, and when that happens they’ll be beneath us. They all will.”

Fred pulled George tighter against him as his brother said this, “I know George, and I can’t wait.” He said, smiling ruefully.

All mother magic could do was weep softly for two more of her children as they were left so beaten and broken. Another of her children left unappreciated and mistreated, but she knew. All she could do for now was look on and remember that things would get better for them, that soon they would be happy. The most she do for them for now though, was to leave them with dreams of their future, to leave them content with knowing that there would be others that would love and appreciate them for who they were, and that they could be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end my lovely reader and for that I applaud you! Tell me what you thought, loved it or hated it, your opinions and ideas are my driving force. So leave me a kudos please and a review whether it be bad or good it's all appreciated. Love ya <3~

**Author's Note:**

> Yipee! You've made it to the end, all I have to say is thanks for reading and leave a kudos if you enjoyed along with a review telling me what you think! I love earing you guy's opinions and reviews.


End file.
